


Baby Hotline, please hold (me close to you) [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Engineer Sokka, FBI Agent Zuko, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, clown to clown conversation, jet is the worst, rated t for language and mention of attempted use of a roofie, sokka exposes aunt wu's essential oil pyramid scheme, toph said acab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: “And could you please verify your current relationship status? We need it for, um…” Zuko scrambled for an explanation and, unable to come up with anything halfway convincing, finished weakly, “tax purposes.”“Oh, me? I’m single. Very single. Single as a Pringle. But not like a Pringle in a thing full of other Pringles. I’m like, the last lonely Pringle at the bottom of the can.”Zuko is just a simple FBI agent trying to run a background check on Sokka, an engineer who's applied to work for the government, but Sokka's chaotic past is making the process...complicated. Still, Zuko doesn't mind too much as long as it means he can talk to the weirdly charming stranger at the other end of the line for as long as it takes for him to sort all those complications out.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Baby Hotline, please hold (me close to you) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Hotline, please hold (me close to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097560) by [crosspin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin). 



> Thanks [crosspin](https://engagedzukka.tumblr.com/) for giving me the go-ahead to record this!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x7r2k6pz72jv739/Baby_Hotline%2C_Please_Hold_%28me_close_to_you%29.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/baby-hotline-please-hold-me-close-to-you/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097560), or let me know in the comments!
> 
> Music is [Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbxL5BVEkRs)
> 
> Art is by [icelandsboots](https://icelandsboots.tumblr.com/post/623845857203257344/hello-icelandsboots-here-after-many-many-many)
> 
> If you have any suggestions for fics you would like me to record in the future, let me know below or over on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
